rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Roc Me Out (song)
"Roc Me Out" is a song recorded by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna for her sixth studio album Talk That Talk (2011). It was written by Ester Dean, Robert Swire, Gareth McGrillen, Mikkel S. Eriksen and Tor Erik Hermansen. The track was produced by Stargate (Eriksen and Hermansen) and Knife Party (Swire and McGrillen). "Roc Me Out" is a synthpop song reminiscent of Rihanna's previous singles "Rude Boy" (Rated R, 2009) and "S&M" (Loud, 2010). It is set in "chugging" tempo and features heavy synths, "contagious" hooks and West Indian nuances. Lyrically, the song features Rihanna sexually seducing her lover, while revealing her "nasty secrets". Contemporary music critics were divided in their reviews of "Roc Me Out"; some of them labeled the song as a "highlight" on the album, while others criticized its similarity to Rihanna's previous singles. Upon the release of Talk That Talk, the song debuted on the lower regions of the singles charts in South Korea and the United Kingdom at number 73 and 176 respectively. Lyrics Yeah, yeah Give it to me like, I want it This is for you, eyes on it Roc me out, back and forth Roc me out, on the floor Give it to me like, I need it You know how to make, me feel it Roc me out, more and more Roc me out, on the floor, yeah Move over boy I'm so ready You taking too long to get my Head on the ground and My feet in the clouds, oh I'm so clean, feeling so dirty Come right now, you better hurry Before you miss out, and I it finish off, oh yeah I've been a bad girl, daddy Won't you come get me? Give it to me like, I want it This is for you, eyes on it Roc me out, back and forth Roc me out, on the floor Give it to me like, I need it You know how to make, me feel it Roc me out, more and more Roc me out, on the floor, yeah Keep it up for me you can do it Put your hands on me watch me lose it Boy it blow it out, like it's the only way out I'll show you my dirty secrets Real hush up boy, don't you speak it What ever we do, is between me and you I've been a bad girl, daddy Won't you come get me? Give it to me like, I want it This is for you, eyes on it Roc me out, back and forth Roc me out, on the floor Give it to me like, I need it You know how to make, me feel it Roc me out, more and more Roc me out, on the floor, yeah It's gonna be different tonight The best time in your life I just want you to know Baby take a peak at the girl I hide I let you in on a dirty secret I just wanna be loved Give it to me like, I want it This is for you, eyes on it Roc me out, back and forth Roc me out, on the floor Give it to me like, I need it You know how to make, me feel it Roc me out, more and more Roc me out, on the floor, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Category:Songs Category:Talk That Talk Songs